IBC Maintains Nationwide TV Ratings in July
August 5, 2014 Despite power interruptions caused by typhoon Glenda, the third sequestered multimedia conglomerate giant network IBC-13 which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, remained to be the third most watched TV network across urban and rural households in July with an average audience share of 31%, or nine points higher than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 34%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The figures for July also revealed that IBC once again conquered the primetime block (5PM-12MN) with garnered an average audience share of 29%, or a whopping 6-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32%. This was credited to IBC-13’s strong primetime programs. IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime also maintained its winning streak in other key territories like Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), Visayas, and Mindanao. It recorded an average audience share of 27% in Balance Luzon, 19% in the Visayas, and 15% in Mindanao, while ABS-CBN garnered with 53%, 63%, and 61%, and GMA garnered only 31%, 23%, and 24% respectively for the said time blocks. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s primetime dominance was strengthened by the viewership of top programs such as Express Balita and new fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess both ruled on its timeslot during its premiere. Janella Salvador’s newest primetime light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess scored a national TV rating of 25.7%, or more than nine points higher than rival shows Hawak Kamay with 24% and Niño with 15.5%, last July 21 and gained its new its all-time high national TV rating during its primetime slot last July 25, now topped the list of most watched programs in the country in July with an average national TV rating of 34.7%. Joining Janella: A Teen Princess in sweeping the top 30 most watched programs in July such as the top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (34.1%), 2014 PLDT Home Telepad PBA Governors' Cup Finals: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (32.8%), 2014 PLDT Home Telepad PBA Governors' Cup Finals: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (32.7%), Born to be a Superstar (31.9%), Janella in Wonderland (30.6%), Dingdong n' Lani (29.4%), TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana (29.1%), SM Little Stars 2014 (27.7%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.2%), the country's number 1 primetrime newscast Express Balita (26.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (23.5%), TreseBella's La Teniente (22.8%), Only Me and You (22.2%) and T.O.D.A.S. (21.7%) also clinched spots in the top 30 programs, got with 15 in beating of ABS-CBN (12) and GMA (3). IBC’s AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 continues to conquer radio airwaves in Mega Manila for the month of August with an audience share of 24% based on the Kantar Media Mega Manila RAM. Its FM counterpart i89 DMZ, 93.5 Romance FM and Kapinoy FM 107.9, on the other hand, remains steady at the number one spot among all FM stations. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. ABS-CBN, IBC and RPN shifted to Kantar Media/TNS after filing a case against AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court. On the other hand, GMA and TV5, which uses data from AGB Nielsen, has maintained its edge in Mega Manila,which comprises 55 percent of total urban television households nationwide. TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP IN JULY 2014 BY HOUSEHOLDS Source: Kantar Media TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (5PM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN JULY 2014 BY HOUSEHOLDS Source: Kantar Media TABLE 3. BALANCE LUZON PRIMETIME (5PM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN JULY 2014 BY HOUSEHOLDS Source: Kantar Media TABLE 4. TOTAL VISAYAS PRIMETIME (5PM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN JULY 2014 BY HOUSEHOLDS Source: Kantar Media TABLE 5. TOTAL MINDANAO PRIMETIME (5PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN JULY 2014 BY HOUSEHOLDS Source: Kantar Media